Twice The Fun
by Averse
Summary: So, it's official. I suck at titles AND summaries. Yay. Anyway, just an extension of what I think should have happened at the Stars Hollow Museum in the 5th Season. one shot


_"Are you crazy? There's people here!"_

_"That's what makes it half the fun!"_

Lorelai and Luke quipped playfully, after she had so unceremoniously squeezed his backside. He gave her one of his almost famous glares, but she saw through it. She knew him too well not too; she saw the playful fire in those beautiful blues of his, and an innocent smile crossed her face in response. She held a finger to her lips, shushing him for the time being, crossing behind him to go to the next station of Twickhim's museum. In the process, she ran her hand playfully over the spot that had caused him so much annoyance, winking at him through the side of her eye. He gave her a warning glance, following behind her.

However, Luke had no intentions of following his own rules. He had every intention of giving a taste of her own medicine. Play with him, when there was no hope of going farther than a kiss? It almost drove him insane. But she would find out soon enough. He smiled slightly, a rare, small tilt to the ends of his lips as he walked slowly behind her. They were in the front of the crowd as the mannequin began to 'talk,' so nothing would be seen. Stopping right behind her, he crossed his arms around her waist, and Lorelai flashed him a quick smile, before turning back to the 'entertainment.'

Leaning forward slightly, Luke placed a soft kiss on the very tip of her ear. An odd place for a kiss, no doubt, but he knew exactly how to push her buttons and drive her wild. He felt her weight shift in his arms, and for once Lorelai was the one to give the warning glance. Luke looked forward as if he hadn't a clue that she had looked at him. Waiting until she had become absorbed in thefeigned conversations, he leaned forward again, biting the top of her ear softly, his teeth scraping lightly against her flesh.

Lorelai fidgeted, squeezing his hand lightly, trying to communicate without talking. How awkward would it be if the whole of Stars Hollow knew she and Luke had been...not paying attention in the new museum? It was a small town, and no doubt news would even spread to the dogs. But it didn't matter, she felt him lean back again, his warm breath still caressing her ear softly, rhythmically. Even that sent her heart racing. It was ridiculous how the grumpy, flannel-wearing diner owner could make her dizzy with his mere breath, but she liked it. What had taken them so long? _All those wasted years..._she thought dramatically, leaning back slightly, her back leaning against his plad-covered chest.

As quickly as Luke had withdrawn his attack on her being, he resumed, his lips closing over the lobe of her left ear, playing with it in his mouth. Lorelai shifted her weight again, biting her lip in attempt to keep her mouth shut. Her blue eyes struggled to stay on the unfolding scene before her, but failing miserably as they strayed to Luke who was still nibbling on her left ear. She felt his teeth against her skin, and a fierce longing grew within her, her knees beginning to turn into gel as his sensual attack persisted. This couldn't be happening to her, Lorelai Gilmore, turning into jelly at the mere touch of a man? _Weak, Gilmore, weak..._she mentally scolded, though she hadn't the will or ability to stop him. Her breathing became more labored, and she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his mouth against her skin, the feeling of his strong body behind her.

Sookie cast an inquiring glance at Lorelai, finding her behavior odd. She was on the opposite side, so all she could see was Lorelai's struggle to keep clean thoughts, and her trembling knees. Lorelai felt the eyes upon her, but ignored them completely, not wanting Luke to stop...even though she knew there was no way that she would be able to keep from pushing him out that door and...She smirked, trying to clear impure thoughts from her head--but that was difficult, with her boyfriend gnawing at her ear. Her body was on fire, and her legs were struggling to support her suddenly heavy weight.

"Luke..." Lorelai whispered hoarsely.

"Mmmm...?" Luke replied, only lifting his mouth to utter the sound, and soon began kissing her cheek, forehead, neck...any skin he could find, smiling through his kisses. He could feel her slim body trembling at his touch, hear the struggle in her breath. Strange, how he, Luke Danes, had such power over her. She _was_ a _Gilmore_ afterall. But his smile widened at the thought. She wasn't like the rest of the Gilmore's.

"You have two options." She stated, her voice still hushed. Before Luke got a chance to speak, her knees gave out, and she fell backwards into his arms with a quiet 'oof', his mouth stopping its journey, twisting into a wry smile. Lorelai gave him an angelic smile, but made no effort to escape the comfort of his strong arms.

"And what exactly do you mean?" He inquired slowly, chuckling quietly at her sudden display of weakness to him. It made him feel almost queasy--but it was a good feeling. Probably similar to the feeling of jumpy butterflies Lorelai was currently having.

"If you insist on continuing your _attack, _either we get out of here right now, you close the diner, and spend the rest of the day _with_ me, or you and I continue this in Twickam's old bedroom." Lorelai murmured playfully, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Luke gave her another famous glare, but this time a slight smile broke through. She had this devious way of twisting every little phrase into one of the most seductive things that could have ever reached his ears. She turned her face to his, and they kissed sweetly, before hurrying out of the museum, leaving a confused Sookie, and a closed Diner in their wake.

**A/N: takes place during season 5, when they go to les museum, y'know. The new one, with all the worthless memorabelia. But, I'm too lazy to find out exactly which episode, so this'll have to do...Its meh first, so be nice :-)**


End file.
